A broken Camper with Benefits
by Ajalea
Summary: AU where Daichi magically has a driver's license, but he and Suga get stuck in the middle of nowhere anyway. Don't expect anything xD (This will also be the place where I dump all my Haikyuu! oneshots)


**Please don't take this too seriously. I still barely have any experience with writing smut, and I keep learning (like seriously, what do people talk about during sex? Or don't they talk at all?! D: ) **

**So, anyway, please enjoy~ ;)**

* * *

With a last shocking movement, the car stopped.

"Daichi, did you do something?" Suga asked teasingly.

Daichi turned his head to the other, looking humorously offended. "I would never!" He defended himself, knowing it wouldn't matter what he said.

Suga grinned. "Let's see if we can fix it." He prepared himself for the cold, and opened the door, making the wind brush through Suga's hair.

"Wait, I'll come with you." Daichi too stepped out of the car. The cold enveloped them both, already wanting them to go back inside.

It turned out it was nothing they could fix themselves, and to warm up, Daichi opened the door to the camper they had been pulling along, so they could get inside and wait for the morning to call someone to pick them up. Luckily, they were already at a parking lot near a gas station, so they didn't have to worry about being stranded beside a road or something.

In the camper, it wasn't much warmer than outside. Daichi quickly turned on the heater, hoping the temperature would rise soon. Both he and Suga sat down at the mini table, breathing in the palms of their hands.

* * *

"Go to sleep, Suga. We can't do anything now anyway."

Suga nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He looked up when Daichi stood. "What are you going to do?"

Daichi turned around to face his grey-haired friend. "Sleeping in the car, of course. There's no room for two people to sleep." And indeed, the bed clearly looked like it was made for one person to lie on.

Suga pulled a face. "Come on, it'll fit." Daichi thought he imagined it, but he could have sworn Suga was grinning at that last part. He raised his eyebrows, but complied after locking the doors of the car. He closed the door of the camper and locked that one too.

He returned to see Suga already on the bed, trying to take up as less space as possible. Unfortunately for him, the bed wasn't big enough for him to stretch, so with bent knees, he was waiting for the captain.

"How do you suppose I have to lay down beside you now?" Daichi asked.

"Just try it. I'm sure we'll manage."

Eventually, they did manage. After dimming the light and a few unsuccessful tries, Daichi was now lying with his back against the wall of the camper (they'd switched because Daichi's legs are slightly shorter, so they'd take up less space) and Suga was lying with his back turned to Daichi. It fit just barely and both weren't really comfortable, but neither wanted to acknowledge that to the other.

Daichi already felt a cramp in his legs and feared that he had to lie in this position for the rest of the night. His arms were aligned with his body, so he wouldn't accidentally touch Suga. To distract himself from his misery, he decided to talk to Suga for a bit.

"Hey, Suga…" Suga turned his head a bit to show he was listening, "did you know that you have a nickname in the team? They call you 'Mom' behind your back."

Suga laughed. "Yeah, I knew. Hinata called me 'Mom' a couple of times, so I got Kageyama to explain it to me. It's sweet of those guys, but I'd like to have a more… muscular nickname."

"In case you were wondering, I know two reasons why the boys call you that."

Suga turned on his back now, his legs partially hanging out of the bed. "I am wondering. Tell me."

Daichi didn't move, instead, he kept looked straight at Suga, making the other a little uncomfortable. "They call you 'Mom', because you really are one. You care for the baby crows the most, in a very maternal way." Suga opened his mouth to speak, but Daichi shut him up by raising a finger.

"And," he continued, "there's already a person they call 'Dad'."

Suga frowned. "We're the parents? That sounds weird."

Daichi was glad the light wasn't very strong. He had been blushing slightly ever since he called Suga the mom of the volleyball team. He had wanted to talk about something, anything but the fact that they were so close to each other right now or the fact that Daichi cared for Suga more than like a friend and calling him a mom and calling himself a dad would probably imply more than one thing.

"Nah, I think it's alright." He blurted out, extremely contradicting his decision to keep quiet about a few things. Immediately, he noted Suga's eyes had gotten bigger.

"You seriously don't mind?" Suga asked surprised.

"No, why would I? You're my friend and I like-" Daichi cut himself off mid-sentence. He could hit himself in the head for not thinking before speaking.

Suga had noticed Daichi hadn't finished his sentence yet. "And you like what?" It didn't sound teasing, only very curious.

At the speed of light, Daichi tried to think of something, but nothing came to mind. He considered telling about his feelings or lying about what he had wanted to say.

"Daichi?"

"And I like you!" It was out before Daichi had taken notice of his words. The second he heard himself talking, he wanted to crawl away in a cave on the bottom of the ocean, far, far away from Suga.

The vice-captain shot up. "Wow, you what?! Since when?" He tried to question the raven.

Daichi was already hiding his face behind his hands, not answering or reacting to anything Suga tried. Suga was sitting up and moved his legs under his body for a better position.

"Daichi? Daichi?" Suga hovered his head above the other's with the intention to look him straight in the eye when he finally would be able to pry away those hands.

"Daichi? Don't hide your face, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Daichi? I like you too."

Daichi froze at those words. Behind his shield, he whispered something. "You don't mean that."

"I do. Remove your hands and listen to what I have to say."

"I prefer it like this."

Suga sighed. "Alright, but you'll listen, right?"

Daichi nodded.

"Good boy." Gently, Suga patted Daichi's head. "I meant what I said, you know, I really do like you."

Daichi made a weird sounds, which Suga ignored as he continued talking.

"Do you remember that one time in our first year when the former coach bought us pork buns and you shared one with Asahi, because there weren't enough? He looked so happy that he got to eat something warm too. I think that's when I realized that I thought different about you than about others, but I don't know when it started." Suga spoke softly against the hands, careful not to come too close.

"You mean after that training when you accidentally hit the coach's head with a ball?"

Suga huffed, a little embarrassed. "Yes, that day."

Daichi slowly uncovered his eyes. "I remember that. But that was only two months after we met…"

"I know." Suga grinned. "I couldn't help it."

Daichi fully let his hands drop and he too sat up, with his back leaning against the wall. "I… I think it started somewhere during one of our first trainings together. I loved how your positivity seemed to boost everyone's spirits and the smile that brought on your face." He averted the other's eyes.

"Hey, Daichi, look at me." Suga requested. Daichi didn't react, still avoiding eye contact. That made him didn't see what was coming as suddenly Suga's face was extremely close and their lips were touching each other.

Surprised, Daichi tried to go backwards, back from being so close to Suga, but the wall stopped him from moving. Suga, on the other hand, pushed a little harder. His hands were cupping Daichi's face, rendering him immobile.

Daichi, inexperienced as a kisser, knew that Suga too never had kissed anyone before. The fact that this was for them both the first one, was heartwarming. It took him two seconds to get the surprise out of his system and he started to enjoy it, even pushed back a little.

Suga, glad with the response, reacted to that. Soon, Daichi's dominant side had taken over a little and he licked Suga's lips, asking for them to part. They did and Daichi's tongue met with the warm and wet inside of Suga's mouth. It took mere moments for them to part, both heavily out of breath.

Somewhere while kissing, Daichi had moved his hands up to Suga's hair, and let go right after they parted.

"Your hair, it's soft." It probably had an unusual timing and still the captain couldn't help himself.

"Thank you." Suga smiled, trying to catch his breath.

During the almost three years of being class- and teammates, they'd seen the other's body countless times. Daichi's chest was slightly broader than Suga's, but Suga's strength were his legs and arms, which were a few centimeters longer than Daichi's. They knew so well how the other looked like without any clothes on and yet they couldn't wait to see it again right this moment.

"Suga…" Daichi breathed, getting a nod in response. He carefully laid Suga down, getting rid of some clothes in the process and making sure his head ended up on the pillow.

"You don't know how often I imagined doing this to you." Daichi said, his cheeks red from excitement.

"I think I do actually. I have the same thing." Suga pulled Daichi down for another kiss. He was only wearing a button-up shirt and his jeans now and without stopping, Daichi removed his own clothing the best he could.

Suga stopped for a moment. "Is it alright though, to go this far the first time?"

Daichi had to think about that. "It's not like I can stop now. Sorry, Suga."

"I thought so too." And with that, they continued their kiss. This one was a little less sloppy than the first one, with Suga pulling Daichi's hair playfully (it didn't really hurt the guy) and Daichi using his hands not to fall over, his elbows bent to be able to reach Suga.

In a position like this, Daichi couldn't help becoming a little sloppier. Where he had been able to keep it relatively clean, he was now giving sloppy wet kisses, leaving traces of saliva everywhere he went. It didn't seem to bother Suga much, so Daichi went on like nothing happened. Wanting to explore for a bit, Daichi left Suga's mouth and trailed his jawline, kissed his neck. For Daichi to gain better access, Suga raised his chin, showing he was up for it.

"Dai-ichi…" Suga brought out, his Adam's apple moving up and down due to his heavy breathing.

"Suga." The other breathed against Suga's neck. Daichi had reached the other's shirt. With unsteady fingers, he tried to unbutton it, though after a few tries, Suga took over and it took him only a few seconds to get them all undone, revealing a pale chest.

Daichi looked at it in awe. He'd seen Suga's body before, many times even, yet this was different. One last look and Daichi already reached for Suga again. He was glad he had done plenty of research to this subject, in case a miracle happened, so Daichi kind of knew what to do, what steps to follow. In theory. He breathed on one of Suga's nipples and licked them softly after, his hands traveling up and down Suga's sides.

Suga was left moaning with Daichi sucking on his nipple. Every once in a few licks, Daichi bit the hardened nipple or the soft flesh around it.

Unconsciously, Daichi's bare chest had lowered from its original position, now pushing Suga's legs to the side, grinding itself against Suga's belly and crotch. It was only when Daichi felt something that he stopped and looked up to Suga.

"I know! Don't stop!" Earlier, Suga had put his hands behind his head, not knowing what else to do with them, and now he was hiding his face with them, copying Daichi from before.

"Suga, show me your face." Daichi moved his head closer to Suga's, purposely grinding their bodies, all in a fluid motion.

"Suga." He spoke in a low, soft voice, hoping to convince the other of showing himself.

"Ngh…"

"Suga, show me your face." Daichi nearly demanded. He wasn't as patient as his vice-captain.

Suga shook his head. "No."

Daichi sighed slightly, considering for a moment if the time was right to use his trump card. His decision was to let his doubt go fuck itself and use it anyway. He closed the distance between his mouth and Suga's ear pretty fast, keeping them only a hair's width from each other.

"Koushi." He breathed into the ear. Immediately, Suga's face turned red up to his ears. Daichi grinned at that response. Suga was so surprised that Daichi was able to lower his hands, showing an astonished, blushing face.

"What are you-" Suga started, but Daichi interrupted him by laughing.

"I knew that would work. Come here with your hand for a sec." Without waiting for a response, Daichi already grabbed one of Suga's hands, bringing it down to his own erection. "See? There's nothing to be ashamed off."

Both their faces had to color of ripe tomatoes, struggling to keep themselves together. Suga slowly recovered from his shyness, letting Daichi go on with what he was doing before the interruption. Meanwhile, they had both caught their breath, ready to continue.

Daichi unbuttoned Suga's pants and slid them off, taking his socks with it. Suga's shoes had been thrown off sometime earlier, when they lied down in bed. The boxers Suga was wearing were already showing a wet spot of the precum above an obvious hard dick.

Suga caught Daichi staring a little bit too much. "Don't look!" He hit the black hair lightly with his hands.

"Ah, sorry, I couldn't help myself." Daichi smiled apologetically. Before he returned his attention back to Suga, he pulled off his own jeans, revealing his own hard-on. Suga noted that the other was in the same state as he was, which gave some relief. What he didn't expect though, was Daichi's next move.

Instead of leaving a trail of kisses again, Daichi attacked Suga's boner. With his mouth. Through the fabric. Suga gasped at the sudden sensation, his hands already finding Daichi's hair again.

Daichi put his mouth on where he thought the head was, slowly sucking on it. While he was doing that, he could swear Suga was getting even harder.

Suddenly, Suga pushed the raven away. "Stop it, stop it! No more or I'll-" He cut himself off.

Daichi came in action before Suga could cover himself up again. He pulled the guy up on his knees and butt, looking him straight in the eye. He kept his eyes locked while his hands reached for the hem of Suga's boxers. He look questioningly at the other, who nodded in return.

Daichi's fingers left the small gap between the boxers and Suga's pale skin. He left the bed for a moment to grab something. He returned with a bottle.

"What's that?"

"Oil. It'll make things easier."

He put the bottle down to remove his own underwear while Suga got rid of his. They let them drop on the floor, next to their clothes.

They were fully naked now and Daichi and Suga took their time looking down at the other's erection. While Suga naturally had a light skin color, his dick was flushed red, just like Daichi's actually. The raven-haired wanted nothing more than touch Suga everywhere he could, which caused him to pull Suga closer.

To be sure, Daichi spurted a huge amount of the substance on his hand. The oil was thin, so it ran through his fingers onto Suga's stomach. Just enough stayed in his palm for not getting more.

"It really is okay, right?" Daichi asked a final time. Even if this wouldn't change much in their relationship, their next step certainly would.

"Do it."

And Daichi did. With his fingers, he traced the line between Suga's butt cheeks, eventually ending up where he was going to. He entered with one well-lubricated finger under Suga's moans. The warmness of the vice-captains insides welcomed Daichi by trying to suck his finger further in. He felt around for a bit, as he and Suga were both new to this feeling (Daichi hadn't even tried it on himself, so he also didn't know how it felt on the receiving side) and he had no intention of going too fast for the both of them.

After a minute or two and all the countless lines Daichi had read about this running through his head, he thought Suga was ready for a second finger.

It entered without any problems. Suga was firmly holding onto Daichi, who let him. Now he had two fingers inside his friend, Daichi was able to stretch Suga better. Slowly but steady, he spread his fingers, making a scissoring movement, every few times a little wider until a third finger could fit in.

"Dai-ichi…" Suga's heavy breathing sounded through the whole camper. In a way, they were glad they weren't at home right now. Either of their parents would have probably found out.

For the first time since he started to finger Suga, Daichi looked away from the other's face and instead down, only to see Suga's dick dripping even more, bouncing against his own dick. Suga wasn't showing it, but he was already close. If Daichi didn't have so much pride, he would admit that he too was near coming. And that with only sticking three fingers in Suga's ass.

"Suga…." Daichi took some hot breaths. "No, Koushi." He corrected himself, shaking his head at the same time. He wanted to give Suga the 'final blow', so he let his fingers slip out as he reached for Suga's dick, but it was already too late. Due to the sudden emptiness in his ass, Suga couldn't hold it anymore and he came before Daichi had touched him any more. His head was thrown back and he let out a silent moan. The cum sprayed not only on his own chest, but also on Daichi's, giving a nice contrast between the whitish fluid and Daichi's tanned skin.

Suga's chest was rapidly going up and down, out of breath and tired after coming so much. Daichi on the other hand, still was ready to come. While Suga had time to rest for ten seconds, Daichi laid him down on the small bed for the second time.

"Daichi?" Suga asked.

Daichi hovered his head above Suga's, just out of reach. "Now it's my turn." He grinned. "You still okay?"

"A little tired, that's all." Suga reassured him, smiling back.

With care, Daichi put the other's legs over his shoulders, resting his ass on Daichi's thighs, making way for his dick to enter Suga. He poured some more oil, this time on his own dick – because challenging the Gods would be a very bad thing right now – and he set the tip at Suga's entrance.

"You ready?"

"Yes I am, you idiot, of course I am." Suga answered, his words contradicting the face he made. Suga was frowning, already preparing himself for Daichi's dick.

Daichi pushed. He held one of Suga's legs with one hand and with the other, he guided his erection inside the other. In the beginning, he went very slow, until the head was fully in. Daichi paused, looking at his friend.

Suga was breathing quickly, his eyes wide opened looking up.

Then he slid in completely. To Daichi, it felt amazing, like nothing he had ever experienced before. He was enveloped by hot walls, sucking him in even more than he wanted to push himself inside. Daichi blinked a few times, getting used to the feeling.

"Koushi." His voice was strained. "You okay?"

Suga was holding the bed very tightly and his eyes seemed watery, near the point of tears. He nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

The first thing Daichi did was slowly pulling out and pushing himself back in again. Suga's grip on the bed tightened even more, his breathing uneven.

"Kou… shi, … I'm… sorry but… I'm close… already…" Daichi paused every few syllables, having to catch his breath. His bubble was ready to burst, without even speeding up.

Suga didn't wait for Daichi to come and suddenly let go of the sheets to grab on his own legs. He pulled himself up (thank God he was flexible enough for that) and held on to Daichi's neck. The unexpected movement didn't do Daichi much good. He didn't even have time for a final warning before he let it all out. Suga, who was practically sitting on Daichi's dick now, tugged on the black hair.

"Wow, that feels weird." He responded to Daichi ejaculating in his ass.

Daichi, gradually recovering from that, had a worried look in his eyes. "It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"Nah, it didn't." Suga said against Daichi's lips. "It felt really funny though. And too short." He winked.

Daichi blushed. "It's all your fault, you know!"

Suga laughed and Daichi joined him.

* * *

They were in their original position again, Daichi spooning Suga. Suga had grabbed the blanket they had tossed aside somewhere in the beginning and Daichi had grabbed their underwear and his shirt from the ground, so they wouldn't be sleeping naked.

"Hey, Daichi."

"Hmm?" He sleepily opened one eye.

"How are we gonna clean this up?"

Daichi was dumbfounded. He hadn't thought about that at all. "Uhh…"

Suga laughed, the tiredness sounding through his voice. "Thought so. If we can get my parents to pick us up, you can shower at my place. My folks will leave in the afternoon anyways and they'll be gone the whole weekend. We can clean everything then."

"Hmm, sounds like a plan." Daichi agreed. "But first…" He kissed Suga's neck through the silver hair. "Thank you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Suga moved his head to look at the other from the corner of his eye.

"Nothing." Daichi closed his eyes and snuggled against Suga a little more, his breath tickling the back of the other's neck. Suga laid his head on the pillow again.

It was silent for a moment. Daichi's inhaling and exhaling even and he'd stopped moving.

"Daichi?"

No reaction.

Suga giggled softly. "Good night to you too." He gently patted Daichi's hands, that were lying against Suga's stomach in an embrace.

What Suga didn't see was the smile on Daichi's face just before he drifted off.


End file.
